


Three Year's Worth of Love

by fluffyymoon



Category: Melty Blood (Video Game), Tsukihime (Visual Novel & Anime)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyymoon/pseuds/fluffyymoon
Summary: An alternate take on Sion's arcade ending in Actress Again. Vows of love are exchanged, and so are lips. One-shot.
Relationships: Sion Eltnam Atlasia/Riesbyfe Stridberg
Kudos: 2





	Three Year's Worth of Love

The evil had been defeated at last, and Sion managed to save her long lost partner from the hands of death. Everything was finally peaceful. 

Outside of the destroyed ruins, Riesbyfe was held in the alchemist’s arms. One hand gently holding soft white hair, and the other… holding the knight’s armored hand tightly. Tired legs held the upper body of her reborn partner.

“Ries... are you alive?" Sion asked quietly, despite quickly losing her cool. "Don’t tell me I used two Memory Partitions for nothing… Please wake up!” A wavering voice was met with the silent wind…

However!

The first motion that the stressed Sion noticed at once, was closed eyes, which began to flutter. “Mmh...? So bright…! Oh, Sion… you’re really close…” Ries bat her eyelashes a few times to get used to seeing her radiant partner once again, and her face flushed lightly. 

The three years of solitude caused the knight to forget everything, including the touch of another person, and just being with one. Gamaliel’s spirits, the Apocrypha of Paul and the Gospel of the Egyptians, only guarded her soul; they never showed their faces. There was so much noise that the Maiden of the Shield had forgotten that her ears couldn’t process all of them.

“Yes… I know that.” She gave a smile that was devoid of all sadness; Sion felt her heart swell with joy. She brought Riesbyfe’s body closer to her. “Riesbyfe.. I missed you so much… during these three years apart, I thought you to be permanently dead. So, when I saw you…” Sion stops herself, because she did not want to shed tears.

A hand reached up to Sion, and wiped her cheek gently. The cool hand gauntlet radiated warmth from its owner.

“Sion, please don’t cry for me… I’ll feel bad.” As Riesbyfe sighed quietly, she switched their position carefully. Her body felt like lead, but she continued on regardless. 

Now, the alchemist girl was the one being held by the knight. Ries’ hold was so gentle, and yet so tight. The armor touched Sion with a harsh coldness, yet there was so much warmth oozing from the revived woman’s form, that the gauntlet became the least of her worries. 

Riesbyfe gazed clearly upon the eyes she hadn’t looked into since her slumber. Deep violet-red orbs pierced into her own hazy sky-blue ones, and she could feel every layer of her soul being undone; it felt like she’d been laid bare, her whole façade and knightley dignity gone. 

From within the depths of her heart, she felt something; an urge… 

A desire to feel Sion's heat even closer. Such thoughts, once unholy for someone of her status, now set free!

Both girls drew closer to each other, and Sion wrapped her arms around Riesbyfe firmly, as to not let go and lose her, but not enough to hurt her. She nestles into the neck of her beloved knight, and whispers, yearning. What Sion told Ries broke whatever reasoning she had left.

“Riesbyfe… please, warm me.” She swallowed before continuing, her face flushed red, “I… I longed for your kind touch for three years… I’m afraid I can’t wait any longer… ” and with that, Sion pulled away from the knight’s ear, hiding behind her red-violet bangs. A full and lusty sigh escaped Ries' lips, as she brought Sion closer to her body. Her hand squeezed the lovely alchemist's shoulder, as if to return her feelings.

Ries’ mouth barely grazes over Sion’s ear, and she speaks. “Of course, my lady… anything you need, I’ll give it to you. I’ve dedicated my whole body and soul to you, so this is only right… '' As she finished, Riesbyfe gently leaned into Sion, one hand now on the girl’s chin. Their hungry lips touched at last, after years of yearning solitude. 

The arms wrapped around the knight gained a tighter grip, and Sion brought herself closer to the object of affection. A satisfied groan escaped Riesbyfe’s lips, which sent Sion's mind into a needy frenzy. The knight could feel something wet prodding her lower lip, but she parted for air. The alchemist did not want to let go, but she needed air just as much as her knight did. 

“Haahh, Ries…!” Sion grabbed her beloved knight’s chin, and pushed her lips against the other’s own again. This time, instead of being soft and longing, the alchemist was filled with a strong desire - and lust - to become even closer to her beloved knight. She leans all of her upper body’s weight onto Riesbyfe.

At the same time, Ries let go of her restraints. Her lips parted, and they welcomed Sion eagerly. A salacious moan that was free of fear and filled with satisfaction was released from the alchemist. Light growls escaped the knight; she was at the mercy of Sion's attack… 

They certainly didn't take long before getting messy. 

Regardless, the resurrected knight holding Sion stayed still, receiving all of the love and warmth that she lost during her three year slumber. Both lovers savored each other unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> 1AM... I AM GOING NUTS RIGHT NOW...  
> I had this around for a month, and I wrote it out as a joke, but then I took it more seriously. The name of this document is 'The Lesbian Holy Bible' ;0c  
> And yes... they may have made love to each other at the end of this... hahaha. Hope you liked it~!


End file.
